


Poems

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: these are poems i've been writing about life and writings about my characters





	1. *OC POEM* Poem to dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is My OC asking her father about what has happened to him in the short time she got to know him

Father,  
Father…..Where have you gone?  
Your wings have shown...does that mean your gone…  
Left me and my sister behind with no one else?  
Mothers insane and gone…  
You were our last hope….  
A hope we had of being happy with at least one family member left  
Life has left me and sadie alone...You won’t see us grow much more…  
You will see how we’ve progressed in the life path we choose,  
We won’t be like mother but that doesn’t mean we will be like you,  
A person who left their kids behind so often because of their job,  
We have to grow up into our own destinies of our own paths of life.  
So this must be goodbye...or will it just be goodbye till we meet sometime again?  
No one knows….but for now this is goodbye until we reunite.


	2. *Oc Poem* My own life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poems!

I smile as hard as i can,  
Life has turned out so grand  
From twist and turns of the road  
And loves of my silly life,  
I had children and life became grand  
Soon life would become even more grand  
Without any tyrants of my life,  
No more running from my past,  
No more running from my life,  
This is my final destiny of this time  
This has been a perfect turnout of my life,  
So much happened in so much time.  
Life thank you as i smile back at my past.


	3. *Oc Poem* Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC Gs has had a hard time with love but this is a poem about the true love of her life

Love,  
Love sprinkled throughout the land  
A promising hope to some,  
A dreading tale to others.  
Some say i’m crazy to fall in love  
And some say i’m a plain old idiot for love  
But being crazy or a plain old idiot doesn’t mean i can’t fall for one  
For once my heart tells me to fall for him even after its rejected many others  
The ones i rejected find another while i’m left pondering.  
The perfect one had left me so soon so i ponder.  
Why does love leave one who wants them to stay?  
Why take away love from their life?  
How does one keep going without them?  
That I ponder,for you see…  
My love has been taken from me so soon  
When he won’t come back to me  
I presume,  
I wished he could though...  
But left buried in front of that stone plaque,  
Thats where my love lies.


	4. So called Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is um...depressing but this is real and is making me wanna cry

I wanna cry,  
I wanna run,  
I want to have new friends,  
But that can't be done  
No one would want to talk to me  
Or sit with me  
I have friends of course  
But it's hard finding them  
Of course  
The school is maze  
And i’m trapped in it  
For months  
I've hanged out with them  
And years for so  
Life has turned depressing  
As I need new friends  
Some who will compliment me  
Or like how I dress  
Not friends who are fake  
Or ones that lie to me  
But a true friend  
I miss my old friends who were true to me so,  
But went to another school as the told  
And here I sit  
In this hallway full of lies  
And undeniable truth  
This is where I stand  
Broken with this truth.


	5. A glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to explain this my so called "Friend" kept glaring at me for some odd reason..Yeah...
> 
> Edit: We don't anymore so :D

Death glares?  
Why send a glare my way?  
Why are you being rude to me?  
I've done nothing wrong  
But yet you do this  
I thought we were friends  
As I talk to my friends  
They say you said there was nothing against me  
Why do you try and lie?  
Lie to my face if you have the courage  
But don't go lying to my friends  
Just lie to my face  
I will look you dead in the eye  
And stare at you until you tell the truth  
Now stop being a jerk  
And leave me alone  
We're not friends anymore  
So I'm finally alone


	6. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry here is an update

SOOOOO.....  
I've been lazy with writing lately and dealing with rl drama as well as recently starting school back this week.Now the last 2 poems were about the dark things i went through last year and safe to say i'm distancing myself from them and staying away from them as i feel they are toxic friends and will hurt my health and emotions rather than help me out. So good for me i guess? Anyways i'll be writing a bit more and maybe write one about these toxic people.


	7. Show a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old Poem

I look around me  
Papers scattered all over my desk  
Pens and pencils beside them  
A picture frame sat there,Of me and him  
A guy i loved but he didn’t love me  
I was friend zoned right then and there  
Then  
A new guy came,  
Orange hair and frail figure  
My partner in crime at best  
But something drew me to him  
He loved me back  
I would swoon over him  
But he didn’t show a sign  
Not until I was close to death  
Did he ever show a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never remembered what I wrote this about but something tells me it's about two of my characters Eliza and Noah :P


	8. Ignoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a recent event is causing me to write this...Thank boys! The jerks you're being caused this

Ignoring me huh?  
geez, feels so good to be ignored  
without a clue or reason why  
just for complaining about something unfair  
about an audition for a play  
that was unfinished  
and once told to come back  
but then their mind changed  
telling them not to bother  
wouldn't you be mad too?  
all excited hoping for a part  
only to be crushed at the sight  
of your name not on the list,  
when you come to your friends  
hoping for some support  
only to be met with annoyance and anger  
getting yelled at because of this event  
ending up leaving their group because of it  
now they're mad and won't let me back  
ignoring is something you shouldn't do without a reason  
a reason is deserved.


	9. Poem #8 Fake Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a ton of fake friends as of late

Go behind my back  
do you dare?  
to talk about me behind my back  
saying rude things about  
something that got out of hand  
just from a simple sentence of words.  
I honestly tried so hard  
trying to ignore this  
but when you do this  
it hurts, Don't you realize this?  
Probably not though  
you probably don't think words could hurt  
but they do.  
You should've come up to me face to face  
and told me straight up  
and not behind my back  
i may have not wanted to talk but you could've texted me  
what you wanted to say about the situation  
you could've let me have it then  
but instead you decide  
to all talk behind my back.  
Screw what you think  
about me and take a good look at yourself  
realize what that person might be feeling  
before going behind them  
and saying rude things behind  
their back.  
Karma will come  
and Karma will pay its debt.


	10. I wish i could've done something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something occurred and it just hurts to think that shes gone forever...

I won't hear your voice again  
I won't see your pretty face again  
your halo has shown  
and your angel wings have grown  
you will soon pass through those pearly gates  
in the sky  
I wish i could've done something  
to help out with your depression  
but now its too late  
its too late to say goodbye  
I'm left on this earth  
wishing I could've been there  
to get you through this  
I wished i could've talked to you about this  
but it was probably a sensitive issue  
that you didn't want to talk about  
but I was always there to help even  
in my darkest days  
Please be okay  
Please enjoy the place  
that will accept you more than  
this world could've ever done.


	11. His smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about my new favorite ship aka LilacxHakai. They are Oc's

He wanted to help  
He wanted to reassure me  
He smiled at me  
as he took apart the panel  
breaking a pipe.  
He felt bad that he caused me to get burned  
I felt bad he couldn't move  
He wanted to move  
but he couldn't  
He still smiled though  
He smiled through the pain  
i smiled through what i could  
I was left with someone who liked  
for me and not my looks  
He liked me for me  
A writer and a prop maker  
what a perfect duo  
Trapped in the school  
is where they were  
but they didn't care  
because they were with eachother


	12. What have i done to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically got called a rat by people who i thought were my friends but i guess not

All i did was be honest  
Honesty is the best policy  
Its not good to lie  
but when i am honest  
i get called a rat?  
I did nothing but tell him   
On what you guys were doing   
behind his back  
It wasn't right  
No one is perfect   
This shouldn't be what friends do   
It isn't at all  
No one should   
chew them out for mistakes  
We all make them   
Its apart of our daily lives.

 

Sorry this is my way of making my voice known/heard and this helps get my feelings out. I'm not the exposing type but this way i can get my opinion out without anyone knowing


	13. Greatest of all time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was brought up in my Stu.Gov leadership class

I want to be the greatest Novelist of all time  
Whether it'd be through poetry  
or a novel i write  
I want to inspire others  
I want them to think of me   
Like the new Shakespear  
To me it doesn't matter  
if I don't earn this title  
it matters if i work hard to achieve   
my goal and earn what i want  
It doesn't matter that'll   
I'll work a job before my passion  
I won't be the youngest writer   
But i sure won't be the oldest   
I may not have to most followers  
but that doesn't mean i don't have any  
If you're reading this now  
then that means that you are a follower  
If you aren't then that means you might   
become a future follower of mine  
It all depends on the hard work  
and effort you put into something


	14. Dear Granddaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought i'd write this about him since im doing a project on him.

Dear Granddaddy  
I wish you were still here  
Wish you could see the state  
That the world is in  
The state that schools are in

Grammie hasn't done well on her own  
She's remarried twice already  
Papa feeb is dead,  
Jack had a stroke  
But shes strong and is continuing on  
We all miss you Granddaddy,  
Dad and Aunt get emotional  
just talking about you. 

Granddaddy I wish we met  
I hope the guy who hit you  
was put in jail,  
I hope heaven is all that you imagined  
I know you're up there with dad's dog Thunder  
With Grandma and Great Granddaddy.   
I know you're always looking over us  
I can always count that you are.  
I love you Granddaddy  
I hope you enjoy heaven


	15. The true ending *Liaki Poem*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Lilac and Hakai based on a roleplay we did with these two.

You dropped the papers,  
I went to pick them up but...  
I felt a sharp pain in my back  
You said you loved me...  
But you stabbed me  
You stabbed me in the back  
Momo...  
She's the reason for all of this  
You wanted her alive,  
When she insulted me  
She was planning to kill us all  
Even you tried to do away with her  
I felt another pain in my back...  
What about the carving on the desk?  
The heart with our initials in it.  
Do you truly love me?  
I begged you...  
I wanted to see my mom again   
I didn't want to end up with my dad  
It was too early  
but you thought otherwise.  
I felt another sharp pain in my back  
My vision was slowly slipping  
And I could barely breathe anymore  
Hakai... What did I do to deserve this  
I loved you...   
Your response on the other hand  
"I love you too" Before,  
I felt another sharp pain  
Everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...... Lilac and Hakai loved each other However, Hakai, and Lilac were planning a murder and get someone else to do it when he murdered her in the classroom. The two got together that day as well. It didn't last long but it was cute while it lasted.


	16. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in math class and just took a test and i'm bored out of my mind reading Creek fanfics so why not?

Boredom  
You can be bored   
Anytime  
Anywhere,  
But where does boredom come from?  
From having nothing to do?  
Or, just not caring.

Boredom can represent many things   
You can be bored and still doing something  
Boredom can mean you just don't know what to do  
Boredom is like a plague though  
Easy to catch  
But also easy to kill.


	17. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland is a place from Alice right? But its also where people go when they daydream

Wonderland a place unknown  
A place only seen in dreams  
The place is filled to the brim with  
Imagination.  
One can imagine a chocolate river  
Or talking pets,  
One can imagine them as queen  
Or everyone is equal  
Life in wonderland is grand  
Because it's what you make of it  
It can be confusing  
But also tons of fun  
Everyone has been to Wonderland  
Its the place you dream of  
So appreciate Wonderland  
Its where you fit in most.


	18. A smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during math and couldn't help but share it

My eyes red and puffy,  
As i read it aloud  
in front of many others  
I start to frown  
Hot tears stream down my face  
As i begin to crack down  
Coach Cole brought the box of tissues up  
I grab it quickly thinking of you  
your smile is only in a photograph  
that's all I've been able to see  
I've only seen a smile  
not even a frown in any picture  
but that's the norm of photo's  
only a smile.  
You can't break it. because its what people want  
Just smile if you want to  
You could always break the norm  
and show a frown but your  
smile is beautiful, though its only a picture  
A smile is just a smile though  
but your smile is especially special


	19. How the holidays are supposed to be like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Had things go on enough for me to make this

The holidays are supposed to be a grand time  
full of joy and love  
Family and celebration  
But,  
This year is different  
This year there has been pain  
Attacked more and more each day  
I begin to hate myself  
thinking I'm the wrongdoer   
That's not the case however  
I apologize for my actions  
But they never seem to get them  
Or accept them  
They'll make fun of me for anything  
But do they know what they're doing?   
They're making someone suffer for their actions  
Karma just is waiting for the right time to serve  
the right time to give out the needed punishment  
for tormenting a girl  
who doesn't deserve it  
but that's the point  
to make me suffer   
until they can break me


	20. Hiroki's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored in English

Hiroki, the boy with a top hat  
Akira, the boy with the flower  
Hinata, the girl with the choker,  
The dream trio,  
Relationship like a family  
However Hiroki's life slipped   
He was gone.   
Akira and Hinata left to mourn   
Never knowing how to take it  
they became selfish   
Only thinking of themselves   
Not thinking about how  
Hiroki wanted them to act  
He was prepared to die  
He was prepared to sacrifice himself  
But he did no such thing,   
He was only murdered  
Never died the way he wanted to  
He never got the chance to do anything he wanted to  
But,  
He's happy with what he got to do   
He's Happy he got to meet the one he loved  
He's happy he had someone he considered his daughter,  
He died happily with a surprised look on his face.


	21. Ai Hiroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki after being murdered in the warehouse gets turned into an Ai. His Eyes are now made of glass because his eyes were taken after he died

I groaned,  
I woke to seeing people surround me  
All i remember was blacking out Nothing else after,  
Except a pure white sky with a pearly golden gate  
I tried to approach it  
But I fell until I woke up  
Familiar faces surrounded me  
Crying,Happiness,Scolding faces  
That's all I saw.  
I looked at my hands  
Metallic they were Metallic no longer  
a tan tall boy.  
I was an ai?  
How could this have happened?  
I looked at Akira,  
He was broken  
then I turned biting my lip and looked at Hinata  
She was near broken,  
Both were beyond repair  
Hiroki frowned until he was flooded with hugs.  
He was alive once more.

He looked into a mirror  
after everyone stopped   
He gasped in horror  
His once dark blue eyes  
Replaced with glass  
He never knew how  
to explain his feelings   
But his feelings were a blur.


End file.
